


A new beginning

by Moirin De Clermont (Slayer87)



Series: JBO5 collection [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5 Years Later, Day 1, F/M, Fluff, JOB5, The Author Regrets Nothing, jaime is alive of course, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer87/pseuds/Moirin%20De%20Clermont
Summary: day 1: Five years after the war for a post canon theme (all the Tarth fantasies to kick the fun off)Five years after the war they are in Tarth, just arrived after the period Brienne spent on the Kingsguard: they both have earned their peace, and they are really excited of their new chapter in life.





	A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean for this to happen, but ehi, I've no regrets.  
> I don't know how long the next entries are going to be, I think I'm going to stick to drabble-ish length.
> 
> This is for the day one of the celebrations for the JBO forum.  
> Ladies, I only know you for less than a week, but y'all are awesome!

 

Five years after the war they are in Tarth, just arrived after the period Brienne spent on the Kingsguard: they both have earned their peace, and they are really excited of their new chapter in life.

Brienne is sick while sailing, though, and that actually concerned Jaime a little bit. 

After their arrival, he asked her to visit a maester, but she dismissed him for a while: it is the tension of seeing my home after so long, she said to herself, but not fully believing in it.

It's only after a couple of days that she finds the courage to speak to a maester, and then she is in her old room, now their room, waiting for Jaime.

"What? What it is?" he said, as soon as he entered the room. He knows there was something up, they knew each other so well.

"Well, I guess this is indeed a new beginning for us," she said with the brightest smile he saw on her, bigger even than the one she had when he knighted her.

He looked at her, trying to understand, and when she took his hand to her stomach, he realized.

"Really?", she could only just nod.

They kissed, and then Jaime went on his knees and kissed her stomach too.

"Hello, little one, I can't wait to meet you". 

Brienne smiled again, and their world is just as messy as it was before, but a little happier nevertheless.


End file.
